Maplejet
http://maplejet.ytmnd.com/ http://img687.imageshack.us/img687/3497/classyp.png http://img88.imageshack.us/img88/7900/classy2.png http://img577.imageshack.us/img577/4017/classy3.png Mr. Exquesite of Music: ROCK aka Hipster. If you are fucking reading this, you need to go away and die of aids. You are an asshole. Everything I listen to is better than your mother and father's fucking DNA. YOU ARE A STUPID HIPSTER ASSHOLE! "Know your roots!" --maplejet during sc2k3 when he was new. Ahh, the days of my youth...like the scent of fresh lemon, you see. This was a golden age when maplejet was the butt of every joke and the joke of every butt. We made fun of the guy chiefly because of his complete lack of a sense of humor. He'd complain relentlessly at the merest hint of an emerging fad, sometimes even going to MBH to get it deleted. Of course, maplejet was also reknowned for his many tournaments in 2002. Whenever someone crossed him he'd throw a fit and exclaim what one can only assume he considered a devastating rebuke, "You're banned from all my tourneys!" This has since been retired Remember when Priest of Gix called him Treeplane? Good times. Recently and much to our chagrin, maplejet has undergone a radical transformation of being. Perhaps compensating for his previous behavior, he now exhibits a one-track obsession for fads of all kinds, particularly the YTMND variety. Which isn't to say he's developed a sense of humor. I think I speak for us all when I say things just aren't the same without old Treeplane by my side. List of Known Rivals (not necessarily hated users) *SemiFinal Vs Belarus - Old rival who hated anything maplejet liked. mapes also hated anything Semi liked. The rivalvy is kind of weak these days however as Semi doesn't post these days *SSJ3 Popo - Constantly threw random items ranging from an X-Box to a naked Janet Reno. Why Janet Reno, I don't know why? Has been recently seen throwing more wonderful things at maplejet. *TheCruelAngel - Engaged in a sig bet with mapes during sc2k5. The bet involved the what was supposed to be a Magus vs. Squall round 2 showdown. Of course, Magus lost to Knuckles in round 1 and mapes ended up changing his sig for a month. *MyWorldIsSquare - Became a rival when maplejet insulted Red XIII, one of his favorite characters. Now gone from board 8. *ExThaNemesis - Not really a rival, but ExTha and mapes like to RKO each other by creating trap topics. The most recent trap involved what was supposed to be a dirty secret about MYC. Recent attempts at traps have not worked as well. *Steinershocker - Newest rival. It was a yay-nay situation for a while, but when Steiner ranked mapes in the lowest tier below everyone, it was pretty much a declaration of war. Things have kind of slowed down since...not much action *Smurf - When maplejet posted a ytmnd in the "we love jp" topic, and the post was modded, Smurf rejoiced loudly. maplejet has since sent emails to him telling him to shut up. *EvilNcr - maplejet had issues with him and his taste long ago. Since then, however, things have been forgotten. EvilNcr is gone from board 8. However, he did respond to one of mape's topic on another board, but it was simply continuing on the topic that was introduced which had to do with the Olympics. It appears that he responded to the original post without even noticing that it was maplejet, meaning that he may have forgotten the past or put it aside. *Overdrive Ostrich - Rivalry started when maplejet asked for help on beating Launch Octopus in Mega Man X. Recently, OO has returned as Evet, and...things are a little different now. Overdrive Ostrich is gone from board 8. *Rei (Kassius on ytmnd) - has been an asshole. Fuck him. Now, on maplejet's ignore list. Users That maplejet Hates With Blind Passion These are users who maplejet never wishes to see again. *Rei - use of ytmnd as a weapon of harrassment. *Smurf - Explained above. *Villanous Fawful - Pathetic trolling. Was generally revered by board 8. Gone as well. *Tai - Doesn't post too often on board 8, but whenever maplejet does see him posting, he gets the urge to bash his face in. Is gone from ytmnd *Black Turtle - lol this and lol that...I wish to see him gone *Music elitists in general. Maplejet's departure from the rock board was due to elitists, especially those who's life revolves around pitchfork and Radiohead. Maplejet's Day of Rage (A lovely PM to Rei and board 8 by ytmnd private messaging services) Here is the full rage pm sent on August 8 2006 to Rei (known as Kassius on ytmnd) Hello Mr. Rei First off, I'd like to say congrats on another Cosby site with no originality other than a crappy remix to a video game that normally would get downvoted due to animeish graphics. It's such a pity that you had to force a fad just to make it popular and also bring in no orginality. It's always his fake quotes mixed with a random track...anime, daft punk, some ytmnd fad music, you name it. Actually, I gave a 3 to the site for effort... Now I believe the Cosby site is overcooked with these damn remixes...but if you added real actual quotes spoken by Cosby himself, that would be lovely...you know he was funny in his comedy shows...he was just spoofed on Simpsons and Family Guy. Now, the first thing you would mention is my inability to make ytmnds...so I stopped making ytmnds...however certain people once seeing this PM would have an urge to make an ytmnd out of this...if you choose to do, then I have some word to say ; FUCK YOU ALL BOARD 8 ON GAMEFAQS...FUCK ALL OF YOU. STEINERSHOCKER - FUCK YOUR MOM BURGLECUT - YOU LEFT BOARD 8 YEARS AGO, JUST STAY OFF AND DON'T POS SEMIFINAL - YOU FUCKING OTAKU ANIME-LOVING PUSSY THAT THINK CHARACTERS LIKE MARIO SUCK ASS WHILE THESE DEVELOPED ANIMEOTAKU JERKOFFS LIKE GHALEON AND UM...INSERT SHITTY OBSCURE ANIME CHARACTER HERE PIKA - JUST SHUT UP YOU FUCKING DUFF MCWHALEN FANATIC LIQUID WIND - JUST DIE SWIRLDUDE - STOP BEING A STUPID ELITIST WHO WORSHIPS STATS AND ALL SLOWFLAKE - RETIRE FROM BOARD 8 AND ALSO STOP BEING AN ELITIST PLENAIR - YOUR HOPLESS FUCKING TOPICS TO 500 FAIL SO SHUT UP SDRAGONROCKER, INTERNET WARBOT - I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT YOUR FUCKING GIRLFRIEND PROBLEM, GO AND LISTEN TO FUCKING SIMPLE PLAN, WHO FUCKING BLOW ASS WORMTAIL_VOLT - STOP BEING A FUCKING PEDO BLACK TURTLE - LOL THIS LOL THAT, LOL YOUR MOM SMURF - JUST ZIP IT...YOUR FUCKING INSIDE JOKES ON SOCCER BLOW...YOUR WORSHIPPING OF SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG BLOW...YOUR OPINIONS ON FUCKING MEGAMAN BLOW...ZIP IT...AND DON'T GIVE OUT YOUR FUCKING OPINIONS ON SHIT OK NOT DAVE - FUCK YOUR MOM SIR CHRIS - WHY AM I LISTING YOU HERE? THE JP - YOUR FUCKING AERIS A FUCKING WHOREBAG WHO SHOULD NEVER BE FUCKIGN WORSHIPPED AS A GREAT VG CHARACTER ALL WHAT? YOU'LL PROBABLY NOT GOING TO READ IT, BUT MYC WILL LIKELY ALERT YOU IN THE FUTURE MYC - SHUT UP MIDGAR ZOLOM FANBOYS WHO THINK MIDGAR ZOLOM YTMND ARE BETTER THAN CONNERY PICARD KIRK MILTON NIGGA N64 CONAN VADER SONIC HASSAN SITE - JUST BLOW...NO WONDER WHY YOUR BOARD'S TASTE IN YTMNDS SUCK ASS YOU SUCK ASS...YOU ENJOY WORSHIPPING A BORING GENERIC ENEMY? STICK WITH THE FUCKING KOOPAS AND GOOMBAS, NOT A DUMB GIANT SNAKE...OH, AND PLEASE DON'T SAY "MIDGAR ZOLOM ON A PLANE" LIKE I CARE...THAT WAS TRIED AND WAS NOT FUNNY. CAT1001 - YOUR MUSIC TASTE SUCKS IF YOU SAY THERE HASN'T BEEN NEW BANDS...STOP LISTENING TO YOUR FUCKING POP RADIO AND LOOK UNDERGROUND AND IN OBSCURE AREAS... SO THERE, THERE'S PROBABLY A TON MORE CRAPPY USERS WHO SHOULD BE MENTIONED HERE. I'm SORRY YTMND HAD TO SEE THIS SHIT BUT IT HAD TO BE SAID...I'M ALREADY HATED THERE AND I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO REGRETS. And Finally Kassius...I gave 1's to some Cobsy sites...3's to others, 4's to a few, and 5's to the best...I'm not anti-cosby, I just think the fad is stale and needs to be revitalized. BUT FUCK YOU DOROBOU...I HOPE TO SEE YOU IN FUCKING HELL He has since left ytmnd, deleting all pointless sites he had. The departure was due to lack of creative content left on the ytmnd and the works of the "FPA army". The user Kassius on gamefaqs (as Rei) was the first user to be slashed on mape's ignore list as a result of some trolling. Return to gamefaqs After a year absences, maplejet returned to gamefaqs on January 18th. He hung out on last.fm and began to dig into the music world. His return was originally intended on taking shots at ignorants on the Music: Rock board, but afterwards, returned to board 8 to run contests after a falling out on the rock board. The rock board has since decayed due to elitists, trolls, Radiohead nutballs, and lack of variety. Current contests * Best Character Period 2010 - the sequel to Best Character Period 2008 Category:Users